One Odd Pair
by Twilight Jonhson
Summary: This used to be based on Beauty and the Beast, but I can feel the story is starting to change direction. So, enjoy what was Beauty and the Beast and the new chapters that have nothing to do with it. OC/OC Cullen. I'll try to get a summery inside.
1. Where the Cullens Meet Elle Thomas

**Summary: When Elle Thomas moves in with the Cullens, their new Cullen, Alex, isn't so happy. But as time passes, he starts to fall in love with her, and vice-versa. Then Alex finds a note saying that she was scared to fall in love with him. Will Elle's note be enough to stop these two from coming together? Probably not!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, now that that's done, welcome to the first chapter! I have renamed this story, and it's original basing on Beauty and the Beast has changed a bit. Sorry for confusing ya'll with that. I hope you'll like it anyway, even if it's not the main idea I had. I promise ,no more plot-changes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Crap.**

**Dedication: To everyone who stuck through with me to chapter 7, where I had some new ideas. Thanks for liking the original idea, guys!

* * *

**Chapter One- Where the Cullens meet Elle Thomas

POV:??? (You'll know soon.)

_Damn Edward. What did I do to deserve to live with the Cullens? Just because Alice "changed" me doesn't mean they can just take damn custody. Damn, damn, damn, _I thought as I walked up to my room, sulking. I really hated living here. Every stinkin' one of them was ticking me off. Why did they all have to be so damn chipper? We're freakin' vampires. We suck blood. We're out-casts of society. That's a really bad thing, so why were all of them happy? The only one of them who was reasonable like me was Rosalie, but even she got over that when Edward's wife, Bella, had Nessie, and that was what? Twenty, twenty-five years or so?

My sulking was halted when a magnificent scent reached my nose. It came from outside. I looked out my window, and saw a girl standing there. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and from the look of it, she looked like she was the age I was when I was changed, thirteen. That's when she looked up. Her big green eyes met mine, and if my heart were still beating, it would have pounded. She was beautiful.

Her lips curved up in a smile when she saw me, and she waved. Panicked, I ducked out of the sight of my window. I really couldn't tell why I was so freaked out though. She was just a girl. A human girl. Wait. Why in the world would a human girl be standing in front of our house? That's when it hit me. The reason why was the letter we got a month ago.

_Flashback_

_We were all standing in Carlisle's study. He was reading us a letter._

"_Dear Cullen Household," he read. "My daughter, Elle Thomas, is in need of a place to stay while she goes to a special Arts school in Seattle, and when I noticed the description of your household in the local newspaper, I couldn't help but think that this would be a perfect place for Elle to stay. She could pay for the tenant-ship by cleaning or taking care of any kind of outdoors item, such as the garden, greenhouse, shed, or even building something. She quite loves to do that._

"_Elle is very tidy, plays the piano and violin, and will not disrupt anyone. She is a very quite type of girl, so you will not be bothered by any sort of noise. Please accept Elle as your tenant, signed Mrs. Jane Thomas."_

_Carlisle put down the letter and looked at us all. "Well? What is your verdict? Is Elle going to stay with us?" he asked. _

"_Wait one moment! You put an ad in the newspaper for a human tenant?! Why in the world did you do that? If you've forgotten, we're a whole family of vampires!" I yelled, and everyone covered their ears. See, my special ability is to increase or decrease the volume of my voice. It may not seem like much, but it can be a powerful weapon. I can also use the sound waves as a shield. Both Bella and I are used as shields during battles. Her, for abilities, me, for physical attacks._

"_Yes, Alex, we did. We have our reasons to, as well," Esme said calmly, and turned back to Carlisle. I sulked back into the shadows._

"_I think it's a fine idea. Elle seems like a wonderful young girl," she said, and Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all agreed in one way or another, Emmett saying, "Hell yeah!" and thrusting his fist through the air._

_That was when Carlisle turned to me. "Alex? What do you say?"_

"_Why do care what I think? Majority says she's all ready staying," I growled. I saw Japer tense, and rolled my eyes. Just because I had a naturally bad attitude doesn't mean I would let it take control of me. _

"_We care what you say no matter what, dear," Esme said gently. I felt guilty. Esme could always make me feel guilty for saying something cruel. I try to ignore the feeling, but it sure is hard._

"_I suppose it's fine. Doesn't matter to me," I said moodily, and hooked my thumbs in my two front pockets. I saw Esme and Edward share a knowing look, and I wondered briefly what the hullabaloo was about._

"_Okay then. I'll send a response back immediately saying it's fine for Elle to come and stay," Carlisle said, which he did, that night, in fact._

_And that brings us back to the present._

POV: Elle Thomas

As I saw the boy look hurriedly away, I wondered if there was something wrong with the way I looked. I looked down at my clothes. Everything was completely normal- blue jeans, light green sweater. My long brown hair was carefully swept away from my face with a dark green hairclip, and I didn't think the boy would have an issue with my black converse shoes with little stars and moons that I had drawn on them with a silver Sharpie.

I picked up my suitcase and my violin case and walked to the front door. In truth, I was a bit intimidated by the size of the house. It looked to be three stories tall, and it had enough windows to supply windows to four houses.

I knocked on the door, and a pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair opened it. "Hello!" she exclaimed. "You must be our new tenant, Elle. I'm Alice Cullen." The girl wrapped me in a huge hug.

There was a loud scuffle behind her, and then eight faces were peering out the door. One of them was a bit less pale than the others, and she had brown eyes, unlike the others, who had topaz-colored eyes, but other than those facts, they all looked relatively alike.

_Well, no dip, Sherlock,_ I scolded myself. _Of course they look alike. They're a family._

One of them, who had huge muscles and a reckless look in his eyes said, "Oh, so you're her. Huh. You don't look like you're a quiet gal."

Another one, a girl this time, with dark hair, slapped his arm and said, "Emmett! She's our guest! Don't be so rude!"

"It's times like these that I miss you being embarrassed by doing that," he muttered, and another boy with messy, caramel-colored hair retorted wisely, "No, you miss the old days when Bella couldn't whip you."

Everyone but the muscle-boy- Emmett, I think- laughed.

"Well, you must be tired from your journey. Come in," a woman with a very kind face said.

I walked inside greatfully, and then turned around to face them. Confused when I saw no one by the door and that it was shut, I turned back around and nearly jumped when I saw all of them standing in front of me.

I almost asked them how they had gotten over there so fast, but instead I asked, "Are there any rules I should know about?"

A voice behind me said, "Yeah. Stay outta my room."

I turned around to see the boy from the window standing on the top of the flight of stairs, scowling at me. Now that I could see him close up, I saw he had short brown hair, and topaz eyes, just like most of them.

Alice leaned over to me and whispered, "That's Alex, our little brother. He has a bit of a bad attitude, so don't be discouraged by him."

I nodded, and tried to say cheerfully, "I'll stay out of your room. Any other rules?"

"I don't think so. Before we get to your room, though, I'd think I'd better introduce you to everyone," the woman with the kind face said, and started to point at various people. "That's Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee, though everyone calls her Nessie," she said, point at muscle-boy, the one who had slapped him, the man standing behind her with messy bronze hair, and the one with brown eyes. I waved, but then the kind woman pointed out more people. By the end of this event, I also knew the gorgeous blonds were Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie, and the kind woman was Esme. Everyone seemed very happy to see me here, except for Alex.

"Esme? Can I please show Elle to her room?" Nessie asked. Other than Alex, she looked closer to my age than the others- she looked to be fourteen or fifteen.

"Of course, Nessie," Esme said kindly, and Nessie grabbed my hand gently and towed me up the stairs. As we passed Alex, he stiffened, and turned around slowly. I was startled by the hostile expression that was seen on his face. So startled that I tugged my hand out of Nessie's and ran upstairs.


	2. Where Elle and Alex Talk

**Yeah, second chapter! Woo!**

**I just had to say that.**

**Anyway, I thought I'd like to thank Fanpire123 for reviewing. It was a really nice review, too. Here's your e-muffin.**

**Disclaimer: Drat. I still don't own Twilight. Drat.**

**Dedication: To Life cereal, for supplying me with food. I kinda forgot to eat dinner last night :)**

**Here we go! And I'm still offerin' e-muffins people!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two- Where Elle Sees a Greenhouse

POV: Alex Cullen

Everyone looked at me unapprovingly. I was kind of feeling ashamed of myself too. I mean, Elle hadn't done anything to me. Why was I being so cruel to her?

"Alex, I know that you were just wanting to warn her that she shouldn't be around you, but you could have done it more kindly," Edward said, and I hissed back, "Oh, what do you know?"

"A lot. Being over one hundred years old will do that to you," Edward responded lightly, and everyone chuckled. Except me, of course.

"Oh, shut up," I retorted. Edward thought he was so funny, when he really wasn't.

"Al, why don't you go up and apologize?" Alice asked, and I just had to smile. Alice probably was the only one I liked in this house. She did odd things, and I liked her because of that, even though she was still too damn happy.

"Well, you tell me what I'm going to do, since you can see everything," I joked, and Alice smiled back.

"You're going to apologize," she answered, and I saluted her before I went upstairs. I heard Edward laugh, and him say, "You know, I still don't understand why he's so nice around you Alice."

POV: Elle Thomas

After I had ran upstairs, I was surprised to see the whole entire back of the house was made of glass. I could see everything outside. The huge forrest, a shed with cars and bikes parked up next to it, and...a beautiful greenhouse. I felt myself grow excited. I hadn't seen a greenhouse in what seemed to be a hundred years. My aunt Allie had one, but I hadn't seen her since I was five. I didn't even think there would be a greenhouse here in Forks. With all this rain, people would probably just plant things outside. I wondered what was in it, what special plants were in it that made them need to have a green house.

I was startled out of my thinking by a thumping of footsteps on the stairs. I turned around to see Alex standing on the floor before them. I pushed my hair behind my ears and said, "Um, hi."

Alex waved, and we just stood there, looking away. Finally I said, "So...the house looks cool."

"Yep," Alex answered.

"Really open," I responded, and Alex just nodded. The silence continued for a few more minutes, and then I just couldn't help myself. I had to ask the question I'd been dying to ask. "Hey," I said, at the same time he said, "You..." We both laughed, and he said, "You first."

"Why do you guys have a greenhouse?" I asked, and he looked at me questioningly. "I mean, it's so rainy here, so I'm just wondering why nothing's planted outside."

"Oh. Well, um, I don't really know why we have that. Didn't even really know we did have a greenhouse," Alex said, and peered out the glass.

"Well, yeah, um, I was just wondering why it was there, and if something really important was in there," I said.

"Hmm. Well, you could always go and check," Alex said, with a preoccupied look on his face, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

POV: Alex Cullen

I was really surprised when Elle asked about the greenhouse, but I recovered myself and answered, "Oh. Well, um, I don't really know why we have that. Didn't even really know we did have a greenhouse."

What a stupid recovery, I know., and it wasn't even true. In truth, that greenhouse was mine, but I didn't want to say so. I found myself oddly concernec about what Elle would think about a boy liking to plant stuff. _Might just be a vampire thing,_ I tried to assure myself, but if that was ture, then why had it never happened before. Maybe it's just a teenager-insecurity thing. I didn't really know if that happened to you when you were only thirteen and a vampire, but I tried to tell myself it did. I really didn't believe myself.

"Well, yeah, um, I was just wondering why it was there, and if something really important was in there," Elle said, and I said, "Hmm. Well, you could always go and check." I wasn't really thinking about the greenhouse anymore. I was thinking more about the adorable way that Elle had a habit of pushing her hair behind her ears. _Stop it,_ I thought. _You aren't some love-sick Edward-puss. You're Alex._

"Hey Alex?" Elle said, and I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Yes? I asked.

"Why did you act like that when I passed you?"

_Oh, because I could smell your blood and I wanted you to go away so I wouldn't attack you,_ I thought, but instead I said, "I don't know."

What a brilliant response, right?

"Oh. Okay then. I just was wondering if you didn't want me here. I wouldn't want to impose on you if you don't," Elle responded guiltily, and I had to force my self from saying, _No, of course it's not your fault! You're too beautiful and sweet to be hated!_ Instead, I just looked away. Then I remembered what Alice had said.

"Listen, I'm sorry for that," I apologized.

"No, it's fine, really," Elle said, but I cut her off. "No, it's really my fault. I guess that I'm just looked down upon by my family, and I thought you would do the same." I congratulated myself on that lie, and then I realized it was the truth. I did think she would look down on me, because of the way I acted and all. I just couldn't help that acted like a cruel, wild beast. It was just my personality.

"Well, I forgive you, anyway. So, do you think we could go to the greenhouse now?" Elle asked eagerly, changing the subject.

I had to laugh, and I said, "Yeah, sure. Let's just put your stuff in your room. I think it's right here." I pointed to the door next to mine, and then I remembered I shouldn't be acting this way, so I said quickly, "Oops. I mean, that one." I pointed to the room a bit farther down the hall.

"Okay," Elle said, and as she walked down to the room, I called after her, "I'll be in my room when you're ready. Just knock on my door." and walked into it. My room was very messy, and a bit depressing. I hoped that she wouldn't ever come in here.

A torn picture of myself when I was at the fair when I was twelve was hanging on the wall opposite the door. Whenever I came in, it was the first thing I saw. That was a happier time, when I was kind, and lived with my family in Missouri. But that was ten years ago. Old news. And the reason it was torn? I couldn't bear to see it whole, and remember my family and start to miss them. The only way to deal with being a vampire was to be tough and hard, or at least I thought, and you couldn't be tough and hard when you were sad about not being with your true family.

I sat on my bed and picked up the books on my bed. _How to Tend and Care for Roses,_ the book was called. I had already read it millions of times, but it was still one of my favorites, along with books on violets and other flowers. This was the weak spot in my toughness. No matter what, my love for flowers never changed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door, and I ran to open it. Elle was standing there, and she asked, "You ready?"

I nodded, and shut my door quickly so she wouldn't see my room. "Let's go," I said, and we walked downstairs and out the back door. I was pleased to see my family wasn't around. On the way to the greenhouse, my greenhouse, Elle's hand wrapped around mine. I didn't really mind.

When we reached the greenhouse, I asked her, "You still want to see?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, then. Let's go in."

I turned the knob and we walked inside.

* * *

**He he he. I know. I like to torture you. It's very fun. :D**

**What do you think? I think Alex is starting to like Elle. And does anyone think they know what's in the greenhouse? Think back to _Beauty and the Beast._ You'll know soon.**

**Song of the Chapter: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood 'cause I like it.**

**See ya later,**

**Twilight Jonhson  
**


	3. Where Alex Decides How to Act

**Hey, we're at chapter three! This is excellent!**

**Lookin' at the chapters, I've realized they might be a bit short. Sorry if you were a bit aggravated if they went too fast.**

**Hey, Happy Turkey Day, a few days late! My cousin's b-day was on November 27, Turkey Day, so I gave him a happy birthday tap on the head. It's just a "me" thing.**

**let's get this party started, ya'll!**

**Disclaimer and Dedication: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, which kinda is a let-down for me. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Jake. Happy twelfth b-day, Jake!

* * *

**Chapter Three- Where Elle Learns Something About Alex

POV: Alex Cullen

When I opened the door to the greenhouse, I was pleased by Elle's expression. I was very proud of my roses, and seeing someone so amazed by them made me happy.

Elle took a few steps into the greenhouse before running up and down the aisles. She stopped at each bed of roses, observing their colors. You see, I had managed to plant roses of all sorts of colors. These were not your average red, white, pink, and yellow roses. I also had orange,black,blue, purple, green, and brown roses, all in different shades.

After seeing Elle be so excited and running up and down the aisles, I was surprised to see her stop. I walked over to her and peered at what she was staring at- an empty flower-bed. Not that odd. Elle seemed to disagree, though.

"Why is this one empty?" she asked. She sounded like she was sad about this, which, in contrast to the empty flower-bed, was very odd. It was just a plain patch of dirt. What was so sad about that? I wasn't even sad when I got to this bed. I had just run out of shades of roses to plant.

Elle looked down at the last two remaining bed, which were also empty. "Those are empty too!" she exclaimed, and I couldn't help roll my eyes and think, _Gee, really? I had no idea._

Elle must have seen me roll my eyes, because she turned to me haughtily and asked, "What?"

"You stated the obvious. It was a bit stupid," I said.

Elle's eyes flashed angrily at that last word. "I am not stupid! Just because I'm a bit different does not mean I'm stupid!" she yelled, and walked quickly out of the greenhouse.

I was very confused. I suppose that a smarter thing to have done was to keep my trap shut, but if you've met me, you would know that was impossible. Why did Elle blow up about that, anyway? I was just stating a fact. She was being a bit stupid. Do girls not like to be called stupid? I wondered. I knew I didn't like it, but then again, I didn't really like anything much these days.

POV: Elle Thomas

I couldn't believe that boy! First, he was being all jerky, then he came up and apologized and acted like he was my friend, and them he was jerk-boy again! I knew for a fact that not all boys were like that, so it must just be his problem.

I walked into my room and slammed the door, causing my easel to fall and my paints to splatter onto the floor. I groaned and picked up one of my old towels. Wetting it with the little water left in my water bottle, I cleaned up the paint, making a mental note to never slam my door again and to buy paints that wouldn't splatter when you dropped them.

Once that charade was done, I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. While I was waiting for it to load, I noticed the brochure for the school that I would be going to tomorrow- a special arts school called Fritz School of Arts. I was going to be in the painting, piano, and violin classes. My mom was the one who suggested me going to an arts school instead of another public one, since every time I went to a public school I was expelled for some reason or another. The first time I went to a public school was back in fourth grade, because both my mom and I agreed that home-schooling really wasn't going well. I got expelled for making a flood in the girls' bathroom. So I didn't know that you weren't supposed to keep flushing a toilet after it's been clogged. I thought the water would make the clog disintegrate.

I got expelled from Harshwood Intermediate School by trying to change my grade from a B to an A. That one I didn't get grounded for. Hopefully, this year I wouldn't get expelled.

My computer finally loaded, and when I check my e-mail, I had ten e-mails waiting for me. One was from my parents, three were from my best friends, and the remaining six were spam. I deleted the spam and answered the e-mail from my parents. It featured them missing me a bunch, and apparently so did our big lab, Dork, because when my name was said, he howled. This was bad, because my twin brother Peter has a parrot, who says my name a lot, so, yeah. You could imagine what happened there.

After I finished with my e-mails, I goofed around a bunch on Paint, making doodles around pictures of my family. I was a bit sad while I did that, though. I sure did miss them.

I turned off my laptop and fell back onto my bed, thinking about the greenhouse. Though Alex had acted like a jerk to me back there, there was something that I wanted to do with those three flower-beds. There shouldn't be empty beds in a greenhouse as beautiful as that. I started thinking about what could be put in those plains of dirt. The other beds were full of the different shades of colors, but there was not a single rose-bed that had colors jumbled together. I wondered briefly if you could make a painting from roses, but I shook myself. _Stop thinking about doing that. It's a stupid idea, and plus, what could you possibly make with roses? They're just flowers_, I scolded myself. But I still wished that i could make those roses into something that meant something to me, like they probably did to whoever had planted them. I wanted to have the feeling that you had just succeeded at something that you thought you never could. The same feeling you got when you completed a painting that you had worked on for months, or the one you got when you played a difficult song on the piano or violin. I had never felt that feeling before, but from my friends' tellings to me, it was an amazing feeling. You not only felt pride in yourself for pursuing something for something so long, but you also felt love for it. I could understand the first part, how it felt, but never the second one. I had never been in love with something, or someone, other than family. I wondered if I ever would. It was with that thought that I fell asleep.

_The next day...._

Once again, I felt the feeling of complete dwarfism standing next to the huge school. Edward's humming Volvo was making people stare at me, but I couldn't feel embarrased. No, I was to busy feeling dwarfed.

"We'll meet you right here at three, okay?" Bella called out the window. I turned back around. I could see Edward in the driver's seat, Bella in the spot beside him, and Alex in the back. Why he was even in the car I had no clue about. If the guy didn't like me enough to say I was stupid, why would he come along? To say a cheerful goodbye? The answer to this is no, because they soon drove off after I nodded yes to Bella, with no such sound from the certain insulting boy.

I walked up the concrete steps and opened the door. _Why is the inside of a building always bigger than the outside?_ I thought with half-irritation, half-awe. The huge, curved ceiling extended at least one hundred feet high, and even though the room was crowded with the bodies of students age six through eight-teen, I could still tell that the main hall was about as wide as the room was tall.

I walked over to the office, and thanked God that September was still a logical month to be coming in half-way through the month. The receptionist gave me no odd looks, just a map of the school and a cheerful, "Good luck!" to get me through the day. I had no doubts that I wouldn't have bad luck today, but then the bell rang and the main hall was suddenly empty. Classroom doors shut, and a feeling of insecurity gripped me as I walked down the silent, huge halls with my box of painting supplies, violin case, and my two music books.

I reached my first classroom, Painting Studies- G10, and stood outside the door, nervousness preventing me from going in. Finally I told myself to get a grip, and knocked on the door. Someone giggled and said, "Mr. Johns, someone's at the door, and they look like a midget."

I froze with fear. That definitely didn't sound like a seventh grader. That sounded more like a high-schooler. Then I realized what the G thing was for. This was the room for tenth grade! I quickly looked down at my map. Six classrooms were highlighted pink. Painting Studies-G10 was one of them. I also had Piano Studies and Violin Studies in the tenth grade level. I moaned. _Aw, Mom, are you actually trying to humiliate me? i can't walk into a room of tenth graders! They'll all make fun of me! _

Before I could make a run for the office so I could beg for them to switch me to seventh grade level, a really old guy opened the door. He wore a name tag that said _Mr. Johns_, who was my new teacher, apparently.

He eyed me like I was something gross. "What? What do you want?" he barked. Shaking, I handed him the map, and he said a few words that I thought would never be accepted in a school that included kindergarteners. "What are those BEEP!ing people in the office think they're doing, sending all their BEEP!ing seventh graders to me! I am the teacher of the higher arts, not one who always has to care for snot-nosed BEEP! of students!"

That made me a bit mad, which never was a good thing for me. "Excuse me?" I asked, using the tone I reserved for special moments like these, when adults thought kids were a nuiscince. "I am a kid student, and I am rarely snot-nosed. And I do not appreciate you using words like that. There are little kids who go to this school, you know. I also do not enjoy it when snobby adults like you say that kids are stupid and just a pain in your fancy-schmancy pants. What are those made of, anyway? Silk? This isn't Hollywood, you over-spoiled, prissed-up booger in the nose of humanity**(TJ: This is what my best friend and I call people we hate. "Boogers in the nose of humanity". Pretty good, don't cha think?)**!" I pointed my finger at his chest, wishing I could burn a hole in this guy's silk jacket.

Mr. Johns face turned purple, and he looked like he was about to swear at me, when suddenly an iron grip appeared on my arm. I whipped around to see who it was, and my heart nearly stopped with surprise when I saw alex standing there. "She must be sick, , to be insulting you like that. I'll take her to the nurse," he said calmly, and, taking advantage of my shocked-still form, he tugged me out of the door way and down the hall. I heard Painting Studies-G10's door slam shut, and a few seconds afterward, I recovered myself and yanked my arm out of Alex's grasp.

"What...how...?" I asked. Alex turned and smiled at me. "You're not the only one who is musically gifted in strings and artistically gifted in painting," he said, explaining why he was here.

"How did you get in the classroom before me? You were in the car when your brother and sister drove off..." I tried to think through the confusion surrounding my brain.

"Edward and Bella dropped me off in the back," Alex said. "I ran to the classroom just before the bell ran and you came in." He grinned. "By the way, splendid performance back there. Mr. Johns is such a jerk, and he deserved everything you threw at him." Alex laughed, throwing his head back.

I scowled at him and looked away.

POV: Alex Cullen

I smelled Elle's hair flip as she looked away could feel hate rolling off of her. "What did I say?" I asked.

"He's a jerk," Elle said.

"Yeah. I know. You agree to this too, by the way you acted back there," I responded, still confused. I was feeling that way a lot now. Were girls always this confusing?

"You're one to talk," Elle told me, and then two wires clicked in my head. Oh, so she must still be mad at me for stating she was being a bit stupid yesterday. I sighed. I knew there was only way to deal with this. When you have four, now five, girls living in your house, you learned what to do when you tick them off.

"Listen, I'm sorry, for what I said yesterday. I was being stupid, which you aren't at all. You're really smart. I was just being my average, horrible self," I apologized.

Elle was quiet for a few seconds, and I wondered if I had apologized too late. Then she said, "You aren't horrible." She said it so quietly that I had trouble hearing her, even with my vampire ears.

I snorted, and Elle spoke, still as quiet, still as gentle. "You really aren't. You may be a little rough around the edges, and you may be a bit cruel sometimes, but you're not horrible. No one ever is, completely. Even if the cruelest boy in the world says stupid things to the tenant staying in his house, he isn't horrible. He has a heart full of love and kindness, even if the tenant is too pig-headed to realize it for a while."

I looked up at the ceiling as we walked. "You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for others' faults. You've done that twice, and it's unfair to you," I said, and Elle smiled.

"See, I told you that your were full of love and kindness. If you were completely horrible, you would say something, well, horrible. Instead, you say something kind," she said, and I smiled too.

We walked some more, and then she said, "Sometimes I wonder why people only see their faults, and never the good things about themselves. It's just like something a character from my favorite manga series, Fruits Basket said- people are like rice balls. We just think that we're plain rice, nothing special, because all of our good features are hidden from us. Other people can see your good features, and you can see theirs, but neer your own. Well, I can see your good features, Alex. You're kind, no matter what you or anyone else thinks."

I was surprised. No one had ever told me that I was kind. Not even Alice or Esme. Whenever I had said that I was horrible to them, they just nodded their heads. Only someone like Elle could see something kind in a boy, or vampire, like me. I could practically feel my affections for this girl grow as I watched her walk with a dreamy look in her eyes. _No more hiding from my feelings,_ I realized. It was time that I stopped acting like a jerk, like everyone expected me to. Time to get a new Alex. A nicer Alex, who would be seen by everyone, just not Elle, as kind. I wanted to be kind, always, for Elle. And I would do anything to become that.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! This one hit over 2, 500 words! Sweet!**

**Review, please. And I hoped you liked this chapter. In case you have no idea which part just happened, in the _Beauty and the Beast_ sense, this was the part where, in the movie, Bella was thanking the Beast for rescuing from the wolves. Except, in this one, Alex rescues her from Mr. Johns. **

**Song of Chapter: Wake Up America by Miley Cyrus**

**Peace out,**

**Twilight Jonhson  
**


	4. Where Alex Sees a Picture

**I know that I left you at a spot that you probably didn't want me to stop at. Sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Don't own Beauty and the Beast. Or _Emmett, Don't Bet Against Alice!_ Which makes me sad.**

**Dedication: To everyone who reviewed to my story (fanpire123 and Draven L. Strange). Thanks. Other people who have viewed this story, but have not reviewed, do it! Do it NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! No, I don't have an obsession with reviews, why do you ask? (twitch twitch)**

**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Where Alex Sees a Picture

POV: Elle Thomas

"Dudes, I'm serious, it was _this_ big!" Emmett exclaimed, holding his arms wide apart.

Alex and I looked at him sceptically, crossing our arms. "Uh huh, yeah, sure Emmett. Where is this freakishly big fish that you caught?" Alex asked.

"Um, here, let me find it.." Emmett said, moving stuff around in his boat, trying to find the fish cooler. When he finally found the fish cooler, he brought out a fish about seven inches long.

Alex and I raised our eyebrows, while Nessie,Bella, and Edward just rolled their eyes. Rosalie came up and kissed Emmett's cheek, and Alex and I pointedly looked away.

"Emmett, that is a lot smaller than your alleged huge fish," Edward said, and Emmett said stubbornly, "It shrunk in the cooler."

I looked over at Nessie. "Is that even possible?" I asked, and Nessie shook her head, smiling. Emmett scowled at Alex and I and said, "You guys are real party-poopers."

"Emmett, it's not called a party-pooper if you're just explaining that you exaggerate too much. A party-pooper is someone who is really sullen during the whole party, like Alice when you tell her that she can't play dress-up with you," Alex explained, and I grinned when everyone shuddered. Apparently, everyone except me had been the subject of Alice's cruel games.

Suddenly Jasper came running down the stairs in a ridiculous outfit, with Alice streaming after him yelling, "JASPER, COME BACK! I HAVEN'T FINISHED PUTTING ON YOUR EYELINERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

All of us just stared after them before erupting in laughter at the ironicness of the situation. I think Emmett actually started rolling back and forth on the floor, even after all of the rest of us had stopped. Right in the middle of the Emmett-rolling-on-floor situation, Alice and Jasper returned, along with Esme and Carlisle. When they saw Emmett, they all stopped right in their tracks.

"It's amazing, I know. Emmett has been able to reach a level of stupidity that none of us thought was possible. This is even more stupid than the time he stuck his tongue to that pole, thinking he wouldn't freeze **(Go to Emmett, Don't Bet Against Alice! It's really funny.)**," Edward said, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrows, and Alex just mouthed, "You really don't want to know." I shrugged, and then continued Emmett laugh, wondering how he managed to laugh to long without needing more air.

POV: Edward Cullen

I heard Elle's "voice" quite clearly, as I'd been told by Carlisle to listen to it often, since it had been many weeks since she had first come here, and Carlisle was worrying why she said anything about our secret yet. When I tried to tell him she didn't know anything about us being vampires, he just shook his head and said, "Still, we must make sure."

I knew that she would realize what we were, because she started to have little thoughts in her head like, _Why is Emmett still laughing? He should have run out of air by now? Maybe their family just has large lungs. _and, _I wonder why their skin is always so cool, and why they never eat. Or maybe they just never eat in front of me._ Though she always sure to add a comment at the end to make sure that her thoughts remained kind about our family, since, and I quote, "_they were gracious enough to spare me a home"_, but still, eventually she would become very curious, and figure it out like my Bella did. When, not if, that happened, we would have to tell her the truth. I all ready knew that every member of my family didn't want to tell her and make her think we are monsters, which we are, though Bella still disagrees, so we would let her think we were human like her for as long as possible. I also happened to know that Alex, the most beastly boy ever, was very fond of Elle, and wondered waht would happen if those two became a couple. I also knew that Alex's new goal was to be as kind as possible, no doubt because of Elle. I had some doubt that it could work, but in a family like ours, who knows?

POV: Alex Cullen

_Many hours later....Close to Midnight  
_

I watched Elle in the greenhouse from my bedroom. She was sitting at her stool by those same three empty flower beds, like she always did at this time of night. I didn't know why or how she managed to stay up this late, since she often got up as early as five in the morning. Even when I was still human, I fell asleep early and woke up much later than five.

I wanted to ask Edward what Elle was thinking about when she went into my greenhouse, but I just had a feeling that he would make fun of me. Or maybe I was mixing his personality up with Emmett's. Either way, I didn't plan to ask Edward about Elle, but, as being the older brother with mind-reading powers he is, he came into my room to answer my thoughts.

"She's thinking about the flowers," he answered, and not even turning around, I asked, feeling ashamed to stoop so low as to find out about the girl I liked through my brother, "What about them?"

"That they're very beautifu and that she wishes she knew who planted them. Alex, you have to tell her soon," Edward said seriously, changing the subject.

"About what? I can't read minds like you, Edward," I pointed out.

"That you were the one who planted the roses. That we're all vampires. That you're in love with her," Edward said, listing them on his fingers.

"I am not!" I exclaimed angrily, and Edward shook his head.

"You are. I can hear her in your thoughts all the time, everyday. Would you like for me to keep on telling you about her thoughts?"

I paused, and then nodded. Edward sighed, and asked, "Exactly as she thinks it or edited?" I thought about this for an sixth of a second, and said, "Exactly as she thinks it."

Edward's face became serious, and he said in a very good mimic of Elle's voice, _"I love Alex. He is so strong and manly..."_

"Shut up and say what she's really thinking. You're acting like Emmett," I said, and then Edward stopped goofing around and actually helped me.

_"Hmm...I wonder if...no, no way. But then again..." _Elle's voice coming out of Edward was a bit creepy, so then I just went ahead and said, "Go ahead. Edit all you want."

"All right then. Elle is thinking about what should be put in those empty rose-beds, and wondering who she should ask if she could plant roses in them. She's also wondering where you are, and then a brief memory of the last moment she saw you- when Emmett had lost control of himself- flashed through her mind, and she's laughing a bit, and also wondering why you had told her that she didn't want to know about Emmett sticking his tongue to the pole...hey, how do you even know about that? That happened before you were with us!" Edward broke off.

"Stay on subject, Edward. Anything else?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's coming upstairs now," Edward said, sounding bored, and I yelled, "What?!" I looked back at my greenhouse. Elle was no longer perched on the stool, and now that I was paying close attention, their was a definite sound of footsteps on the stairs, and you could smell that it was Elle. I pushed Edward out of my room and ran outside to greet Elle. She was just at the top of the stairs, and I smiled automatically when I saw her. She smiled back, and didn't even seem to notice Edward as he glided past her, no doubt rocking with laughter on the inside over his little brother, the most unbehaved "vegetarian" vampire in history, acting so civilized near a human.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. And you?" I asked. She just shrugged, but I could tell she was tired by the circles under her eyes. It was really obvious when she stumbled and fell. I caught her, and reveled happily when her skin touched mine. It was so very warm.

Her eyelids fluttered, and then finally closed. I could hear her breathing even as she fell asleep, cradeled in my arms, and I carried her to her room. It was the first time I had been inside it, and as soon as I placed her in her bed and tucked the covers in around her, I walked around her room, observing every nook and cranny. Her mother had been truthful in her letter- Elle was tidy. Well, sort of. One corner of her room was messy, but it was just the desk and the stuff that covered it that made it so. Curious about what could possibly made it so messy, I walked over to it. I saw it was covered with her music homework, and out of the corner of my eye, I also saw many crumpled up pieces of paper surrounding her easel. I unfolded one of them, and I was met with the site of a beautiful sketch of a lady. I recognized it was Esme, and in Elle's messy scrawl in the bottom was, _Esme, the Mother Figure in the Cullen House. Rejected: Didn't feel quite right._

The other pictures were of Edward, Alice, and the rest of them. Each time they were rejected. I finally reached the last piece of crumpled picture. I already had a feeling of who it would be. Sure enough, when I opened it up, it was of me. I quickly scanned the bottom. _Alex, the Little Brother Figure in the Cullen Household, _it said. I looked around the page for a reason that it was rejected,but couldn't find one. Just as I was about to give up, I sniffed some graffite on the back. I turned it around, and was met with a whole entire paragraph on the top half of the page. _Rejected: I didn't want to reject this one, but felt that my painting project shouldn't be of something that meant so much to me. I'm scared of what Mr. Johns and my classmates would think. But more importantly, what Alex himself would think. Would he be freaked out by my picture? Think I was stalking him? I'm not sure which he would think, but I had to reject it, just in case. Just in case he would see it and freak out. Just in case he would see it and think me a fool. Just in case he was so angry that he stopped talking to me. Just in case, to make sure I don't fall in love with him. _

I stopped breathing as I read the last few words. I know that vampires don't have to breath, but still, it gave me the same feeling as it did when I was a human, which was odd.

She was scared to fall in love with me. Maybe she did know what we were. Maybe she was scared of me, because of the way I sometimes acted around her. I felt myself feel rejected, like the picture of myself. Except the picture had no feelings, and I did.

I left her room, disgusted with myself. How could I ever think to hope that she would care for me in the same way I cared for? How could anyone ever love someone like me? A vulgar, horrible person- a beast?

* * *

**Ooh, Alex is ticked off! Will Alex act the same way around Elle? Will I ever stop stopping at suspenseful parts? The answer to both of these questions are no! Mwuahahahaha!**

**Review...-very creep glare-  
**


	5. Where Elle Finally Realizes her Feelings

**Fifth Chapter! Everybody part-ay!**

**Random Question: Do you think I should do an Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic? I've been thinking up one for a while, but I'm not sure whether I should do one or not.**

**Thanks to: _Draven L Strange, fanpire123_ for reviewing the last chapter. I know I left you at a suspenseful part. I'm not sorry for doing that (keeps ya comin' back for more) but I still know that I left you off.**

**Dudes, I have something cool for ya to do- 1) Review 2) When you review, make a prediction of what's gonna happen next. I think that would be fun. I might even get ideas from your predictions. So...please?**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain sappy stuff. Also, it may be short. I dunno.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Where Elle Finally Realizes her Feelings for Alex

POV- Elle Thomas **(On request from fanpire123, I'm doing the last part from Chapter 4 in Elle's POV. You're welcome.)**

I sat on my stool, looking at the rows of dirt while I thought idly about what should be put there. I kept rejecting every idea, and I wondered who could have planted the roses. I had asked Esme already, but she just smiled secretively and said, "Someone very unexpected."

That ruled out all of the girls, because they probably would probably make a greenhouse, so it was expected. I wondered whether to rule out Edward as well, since he also seemed like a guy who would plant roses. That left Emmett and Alex. I couldn't decide between the two, because they both seemed equally unlikely to plant roses. So I was in the dark about who to ask if I could plant roses in those three beds, when I finally decided. I really couldn't name what should be depicted in the flowers. I had a feeling that it was obvious, and that tormented me until I spent pretty much every moment thinking about what would look good in flowers. Of course, I also had a bit of self-doubt about whether I could do it or not, just like I had the night I had first seen the roses.

I looked at the watch on my wrist. Almost midnight. I sighed, and stepped down from my stool. Stumbling, I was suddenly aware of how tired I really was. Sleeping for about five hours is probably not that good for me.

I stumbled into the house and up the stairs. I opened my drooping eyes enough to see Alex standing by his door impatiently, like he had for the last few weeks. I don't know what had made him change personalities so fast. At first he was this sullen, rude boy, and all of a sudden he is a southern gentleman. Kind of. He still acted a bit like Alex, being angry and sometimes acting depressed, but over-all he had changed quite a bit.

He smiled as he saw me, and I smiled in return. As I took a step forward, my tiredness caught up with me and I sunk to the floor. All I remember after that is Alex catching me and him smiling and his golden eyes looking at me with some intensity that I couldn't name, and wasn't sure how I felt about.

**aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea Passing Time aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea**

I woke up in the morning, and I could tell that it was later than I usually slept to by the light coming from my window. Panicked, I looked at my alarm clock, thinking I was late for school, but as I saw the time- 7:23- I remembered it was the eighteenth of December. Right. No school for Christmas Break. **(I know, a lot of time passed from Chapter 2 to Chapter 3. Around three months. Nothing of particular importance happened in that time period.)**

I smiled peacefully and stretched. I thought about what to do today, and, as usual, going to the greenhouse was the most important. Getting up, I saw what used to be crumpled paper around my easel was straightened out. I started panicking again, wondering who had come in my room and found my rejected drawings. I really hoped no one had been hurt when they saw they were rejected, especially not Alex. If he had seen the top paragraph of why I had rejected him as my Painting Studies project's topic, then he would clearly see how much I liked him. Sure, I was scared of falling in love with him, but only because I had never had any relationship before and worried I might mess one up and hurt him. If he was the one who came into my room and looked at my drawings, then we would never be friends.

Suddenly going to Alex and making sure it wasn't him was more important than going to the greenhouse. I ran out into the hall, in my penguin PJs, and down to his room. I knocked, panicked, and he opened the door. I was so surprised when I saw him looking at me with the same cold expression as he had given me when we met. My question was answered. Alex was the one who came in and saw my drawings, and the paragraph.

"I..." I couldn't speak. The sadness was drowning me, and it clogged my throat.

"What? What do you want?" Alex asked bitterly, and I felt tears pricking my eyes. I covered my head with my hands and wiped them away, trying to be sneaky about it. I knew that he still would be able to tell I was crying, though, because even when tears don't boil over, my face gets red. Despite what people think, red is very easy to see on a tanned face.

"I..." I took in a deep breath and tried to dissolve the sadness that was clogging my throat. "I'm sorry...if I hurt you...in any way. Those drawings..."

Alex didn't let me continue my sentence. "I don't want your pity! Why don't you just leave me alone, and make sure you don't fall for me? I'm sure that you would never want someone like me anyway, so just go! I don't care where you go, I don't even care if you hide under a rock! Just leave me alone!" He slammed the door in my face, which just triggered the water-works. I ran to my room, crying.

POV: Alex Cullen

I leaned up against my door, wishing I could cry like Elle was. I didn't want to hurt her in the way I did, but I just had to. I would give this girl anything, even if what she wanted to do was to make sure she didn't love me. The only way to make sure she didn't was to make her hate me, for all the nasty things I had done to her, and for the things I had said to her now. I would now be able to tell her that the greenhouse was mine, and she would be able to laugh at me. Sure, it would make me feel miserable, but if this was what Elle wanted...then I would give it to her, no matter what my personal feelings were.

I walked over to my window and noticed for the first time that it had snowed over-night. I suppose I was so busy with Elle that I didn't notice. I wondered briefly what it was like to feel cold again. To play in the snow and have to wear coats and such for warmth. Ever since I had turned into a vampire, nothing felt cold to me anymore, just like nothing felt hot. It was one of the many down-sides to immortality.

I could still hear Elle crying, and I sighed, feeling miserable, but I knew it was for the best. Eventually, Elle would forget all about me, and after she graduated Fritz, she would move out of our house and never see us again. So what was the point of giving her something to miss when she left? Leaving when she graduated really was in her best interest. I couldn't bear the feeling of missing her, and I knew that I would want to follow her when she left, but I would force myself to stay here, so Elle wouldn't fall in love with me, just like she wanted.

POV: Elle Thomas **(TJ: I know, short Alex's POV. Oh well. I like telling the story from Elle's point of view more. Might be because I'm a girl, but oh well.)**

I stopped crying after about ten minutes. I had run out of tears to cry. I had never cried so much before. I didn't understand why I had cried so much after Alex had said those things to me. I mean, he was just a boy. Sure, he was mysterious, and handsome, and smelled oddly sweet, and sometimes acted that way, and... my eyes widened as I realized just who I sounded like. One night, Nessie had come into my room and was talking about her "very good friend" Jacob, and she had been listing all of his good features just like I was doing about Alex. It was easy to tell that she was really into Jacob, but when I tried to tell her that, she just denied it. I was sounding like Nessie right now. About Alex. And Nessie had sounded like she was in love with Jacob. _No, no, no._ I could not be falling love with Alex Cullen. _Too late, _said a nasty voice in my head, and I told it to shut up. But it continued to talk. _You've been love with him ever since he first held your hand on the way to the greenhouse, _it continued. I couldn't help but remember that moment when I had placed my hand in his. It was very cold, but his hand around mine had been a very great comfort. I remember faintly feeling as if my heart had finally been set free, like a bird when it takes its first flight.

I sat up and swung my feet off my bed. I walked over to my easel, feeling determined. Picking up the picture of Alex, I knew that I had to do him as my topic of my Painting Studies project. It would be my apology to him. But first, I had to make sure that my back paragraph was made void. So I wrote this on the back underneath the first paragraph:

_December 18th_

_I was wrong to put that last line down. Now Alex is hurt, and I have been forced to realize (by the nasty-sounding but truthful voice in my head) that I do love Alex. I have been for a long time, but just haven't realized it before. This drawing of Alex is no-longer rejected. I'm going to use it as my Painting Studies project, as an apology. _

I wondered if Alex would grasp right away how sorry I was by my painting. I nearly backed out of doing him as my topic when I realized what I would have to do to make sure he knew I was sorry. _Crap, _I thought, feeling scared. _I'm going to have to read the first paragraph and the second. I'm going to be humiliated if I have to, but he's worth it. I really hope that I won't have to read it though._

I made sure that there was no more frightened feelings any more, and tried to just concentarte on my feelings for Alex as i smoothed out my drawing, put it on the easel, and started to paint Alex's face.

* * *

**I know that my chapters may be too short, and I'm sorry for that. But they do need to be short. And I'm not exactly following the story line of Beauty and the Beast. I really wanted Elle to have Alex get hurt because of her, and her to fix it. Don't worry, the bit about Elle's chossing what the roses in the last three beds are going to make will come up soon, along with Alex's expression when he sees Elle's painting. I'm actually going to make that last part come up in the next few chapters, probably the seventh, since the Cullen's Christmas party will come up in the sixth. Aren't you happy I'm giving you little hints about the next few chapters. You can still do the "prediction of what's gonna happen next" thing though. **

**TJ  
**


	6. Author's Note

**Ya knew one was gonna be comin' up sooner or later!**

**Sorry. I know that I usually get chapters up in a jiffie, but I'm still not done with chapter 6 yet. But Christmas break is coming up next week for me, and I plan to get more up then.**

**Reasons why I haven't done much in a week or so (Okay. That's it. Do I really post that quickly? I have WAY too much free time.):**

**1) We've had a bunch more homework lately. we have a math test on Wednesday,so we're having a bunch of review homework for that, and we're doing this "make an article for ancient egypt" thing in language. Plus I was sick on Friday. But I did not havemake-up work. But me confused. Wah. I felt really bad on Friday. All weak and sneezy and head-achey and sleepy. Blech. But luckily, all I had to take was some pills to get rid of it. But you really don't need to know that.**

**Anyway, you know how I've been thinking of doing an Avatar Fanfic? **

**(I know. You're thinking, "What does this have to do with you not posting anything?" Well, nothing. But I think random thoughts, so poo on you :P :D)  
**

**Well, I've also been thinking of doing one starring Seth and making him have an imprint- one of my own characters! I really like creating my characters. I also may do a little Fruits Basket oneshot....**

**Well, anyway, just wanting to give you an update! I'm about half-way done with Chapter 6, so that'll be up soon.**

**Peace out,**

**TJ  
**


	7. The Cullens' Christmas

**I'm really enjoying two people reply over each chapter, but please people? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do I need to stop posting chapters for a while to get more people to review? I mean, I don't want to stop, it's just that I feel kinda lonely without people reviewing. So, yeah, please review.**

**Don't own Twilight. Just own OCs. Oh, I have an idea! (Everyone: Another?!)Yes! Let's vote on our fave characters! Do it! Now! I demand so!**

**Oh, you're waiting for my votes. Well, my fave characters from this fanfic are Elle, Alex, Alice, and Jacob, even though the last one hasn't shown up yet. He will! And thou shalt do the happy dance when he does!  
**

**Oh, one more thing. I'm going to be doing the chapter names a different way from now on. Sorry for the change.**

**Yes, I have another thing to say: Thanks to: _fanpire123, Draven L. Strange _for reviewing  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Six- The Cullens' Christmas

**POV: Renesmee Cullen (TJ: Yes, I'm bolding this now. Seems easier for you to see the point of views.)  
**

"I'm not sure the tree is supposed to be that tall," I doubted, looking up at the huge tree Emmett had just set up in our living room. The tree could easily be 13 feet tall.

"Oh, it won't matter. It'll still be easy for us to put the star on the top," Alice said, and though I knew that she was correct- she sees the future. How could she not be correct?- I couldn't help but disagree with my shop-aholic aunt.

I heard footsteps come up behind me, and a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see my father, Edward Cullen, looking up at the tree. "Alice, I know thet it'll be able to put the star on top, but think of Elle. Regular humans do not get trees this big," he said.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the huge tree they always get in the Rockefeller Center?" Alice retorted, and my father's smug smile flew off his face. She was right, of course.

"Oh, by the way, Edward, Bella will be coming down the stairs to help her find the Christmas decorations. It's hard to believe we haven't pulled out those decorations for such a long time," Alice told him, and sure enough, my mother came flying down the stairs. When she saw Edward already ready for her, she smiled.

"Well, come up and help," she said, and Dad ran up the stairs with her to the attic.

I sat down on the sofa and smiled. We hadn't celebrated Christmas since I was, well, not even a year old. It was nice to be celebrating it again. I wondered what I should get Jake when Elle came running down the stairs, with an armful of tinsel. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as her eyes widened at the enormous tree. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I was right. Elle would notice.

Elle must have heard me, because her eyes regained normal form, and she looked over to me. "Hey Nessie, my mom sent all of this extra tinsel that her and my dad aren't going to use on their tree this year. Where should I put it?" she asked.

I shrugged and suggested she ask Esme, who I could hear was cooking luch in the kitchen. Elle grinned in thanks, and started towards the said room.

I settled down in the couch's comfy cushions and closed my eyes. Soon I felt someone sit down beside me, and by the warmth, I could guess that it was Jake. I wondered idly what Elle's reaction to my huge boyfriend would be, and I giggled at the imagined picture of her expression. "What's so funny?" Jacob's husky voice asked, and I smiled and responded, "I was just thinking of what our new tenant's response to you is going to be."

"Oh yeah, you guys got a human girl to stay with you. What's she like? I suppose I haven't ever been around when she came home. Where is she going to school, anyway?"

"Same one Alex goes to," I murmered, and I felt Jake stiffen beside me. Curious, I opened my eyes and laid my hand on his head, letting him know that I was wondering about why he stiffened.

"She's going. To the same school. As Alex," he said angrily.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Don't you see it, Ness? It's your parents' story all over again!" Jacob moaned, and I now realized why this was so bad.

"Don't worry, Jake. It's not like that at all. Okay sure, we know that Alex likes Elle, but there has been no signs that Elle's into Alex. So, safe area. No need to phase and ruin everything. I like Elle. I want her stay here," I told him, and he immediately changed his angry expression to a bright and happy one. I felt a bit guilty for using his imprint on me to persuade him to do wha I want, but I convinced myself it was for the best.

Suddenly, we both heard a soft thunk on the floor, like a box falling onto the floor. We turned around to see Elle staring at Jacob with the most comical surprised look in the world. I held my laughter in, but I wasn't so sure that Jacob could. Sure enough, Jake erupted in laughter, and Elle realized that her jaw was practically on the floor. Snapping it back up, she turned a shade of crimson that would have even put my mother to shame when she was human.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll just put this tinsel by the tree, now," Elle muttered, still red, and placed the box on the floor next to it. She turned around it go, but suddenly Alice rushed in and grabbed her by the elbow. Elle turned back around.

"Elle, this is Jacob Black, a very close family friend. Jacob, this is Elle Thomas, our..." Alice said.

"New tenant, I know," Jacob finished, and stuck out his hand. Elle shook it, but I could tell she was still amazed by the size of him.

Suddenly a howl sounded off in the distance, and Jake relinquished Elle's hand, saying, "I have to go."

And so he did, bounding out the front door, and ran to the forest.

**POV: Elle Thomas**

I stared after Jacob, and I knew that even though I had regained my courage, I still felt very shy next to the huge man. So, I ran up the stairs, and into my room.

My presents for everyone were sitting next to my easel, already wrapped. I had asked to stay after school last Friday, and Esme had agreed. I took liberty of that time to get things for everyone. I knew that they weren't much, but I hoped they would like them. I couldn't wait till Christmas.

I sat down on my bed and opened the book I was re-reading to the fifth chapter. It was a fairy-tale incorporated into a bigger book. I loved those kinds of books. This one just happened to be based on Beauty and the Beast.

I had just gotten to my favorite part when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. Standing in the door way was...Alex. He was looking slightly embarrassed, though I couldn't understand why.

"Um, hey, uh, Emmett broke my easel yesterday and I was wondering whether I could use yours," he asked, and I smiled.

"Sure, go ahead. Just let me get something real quick," I answered,and ran to get my book, while also making sure my drawing of him was hidden. I really wanted it to be a surprise when I showed my project to everyone in class.

It was, so I grabbed my book and headed out. "Go ahead and use whatever you like. If you have trouble finding anything, just call me. I'm going to be in..."

"The greenhouse?" Alex guessed. Before I could ask how he knew, he started scolding me about that it was much too cold and if I opened the greenhouse door cold air might sweep in and weaken the health of his roses...

I froze as he said those last few words. He must have realized he said them too, because suddenly he was looking at me like we was...frightened? Maybe. Possibly wary, too.

My mind knew that this shouldn't have been so surprising. I mean, I had narrowed down my list of suspects to him and Emmett. But I couldn't help but think that there was no way. But I also knew that I had felt that it was him all along. How could my conscious self not notice the way he looked endearingly at those flowers? My sub-conscious could. Maybe I was crazy. I had no idea.

Somewhere in the middle of all this thinking I said, "Okay. Well, now I know who to ask for my Christmas wish." Then I headed downstairs, both scolding myself for not saying something less stupid and marveling that it was Alex. I stopped thinking about this as I really started getting into my reading, though I knew that I would be thinking of it later tonight.

**POV: Alex Cullen**

I had been drawing on a scrap of paper when Emmett came running into my room, picked me up, and started throwing me around. The one bad thing about being much less strong than your brother is that he can do that to you, even when you're both vampires.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, and he exclaimed happily, "It's Christmas, little bro! This is my way of celebrating the holidays!"

I sighed at my brother's stupidity and waited for him to put me down. He did after he realized I wasn't going to play his game, and he huffed, "You're no fun at all, Al,"and ran down stairs to torment Rosalie.

I grimanced as I realized it was Christmas. I wondered what Elle would think of my gift to her. I hadn't wanted her to get something that she would mistake as that I cared too much for her, but I still wanted to get her something nice, something that when she saw it, it would remind her of me. So I got her a pair of mice. Mice can't survive on their own,you know, and I can't survive without her.

_Damn, _I thought. _I just admitted my feelings for her. Okay, so it wasn't to her, but it still counts. Or semi-counts._

I got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs. I still found it hard to believe how much Esme had decorated our living room. There was tinsel everywhere, and the Christmas tree was huge, and, well...let's just say it was really awesome.

I heard a gasp behind me, and turned around. I hadn't needed to, I already knew it was Elle by her smell, but still, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't one of my sisters dressed in Elle's clothes. It wasn't.

Elle looked surprised to see me up so early, like she always does. Honestly, how could she not catch on by now that I'm up really early, and up really late? Okay, so I've been up since I was changed, but still. She should notice a pattern by now, shouldn't she?

Then Elle smiled warmly, and I felt my dead heart practically swell to the size of a melon. She REALLY wasn't making the whole "I should just leave her alone" thing any easier. And what was up with that, anyway? I mean, she wrote that she didn't want to fall in love with me- why wasn't she avoiding me to make sure that didn't happen?

"Merry Christmas, Alex!" she exclaimed happily, and ran down the stairs to me. Suddenly I was ambushed by her hugging me. I had to repeat in my mind over and over, _Do not hug her back, do not hug her back, do not hug her back._

There was a little cough behind us, and we both swirled around, Elle's arms back by her sides, her cheeks red. Carlisle was standing there with his eyebrows raised. Elle kind of side-stepped away, and I turned away to hide a small laugh. Elle heard me and her cheeks got even redder. I started to laugh even more at Elle's embarrasment, and each time I laughed harder, Elle's cheeks got a brighter shade of red. eventually, everyone came in to watch this little show.

I stopped laughing when someone, who I will not name, but I will say they have an obsession with someone whose name rhymes with Bosalie, muttered to Edward, "Huh. Is it just me, or is this the first time we've heard Alex laugh? Can you spell, 'love'?"

"Can you?" I challenged Emmett. Elle looked at us oddly. Oops. Right. She couldn't hear what the idiot had said.

"Hell yeah I can! L-U-O-V-W-Q-E! Love!" Emmett exclaimed proudly.

"Where do you hear a U, a W, and a Q in love?" we all asked him- except Elle, of course, since she had no clue what was going on.

"I hear a U after the L, a W after the V, and the Q after the W and the V. And you said I couldn't spell!" Emmett said smugly.

"Alright, then. Well, how about we unwrap these presents?" Carlisle said, changing the subject away from Emmett's spelling issues.

"Presents!" We all shouted unanimously, except for Bella, of course.

Carlisle let us kids (pfft. Yeah right. I'm over thirty years old.) attack the wrapped boxes first. I unwrapped my presents quickly, wanting to get to Elle's faster. The following presents went like this:

Carlisle: A book on roses. Again.

Esme: A new set of gardening tools. And I need these why? I'm a vampire. My hands are my tools.

Edward: An iPod. Okay, so this is cool.

"Thanks, Ed," I said, and Edward smiled.

Bella: An antique iron decoration of a rose with lilies outside it.

"To go on the door of your greenhouse," she said. Well, no use keeping it secret now anyway, since Elle already knew.

Rosalie: A mirror. Um...okay.

Emmett: A...

"What the hell is this?" I asked, pointing at the odd little sculpture Emmett had given me.

"It's a little something I call, 'Ouch." See, that's a dog, and that's a big pile of crap there," Emmett explained. **(TJ: Okay, can't take credit for this one. Bill Engvall made this on one episode of "Blue Collar TV". )**

"Okay then..."

Renesmee: A book called, "Gregor the Overlander" by Suzanne Collins **(TJ: Real Book. Is really good.)**. One of the ones I have not read yet.

Jacob: A pair of clippers. Just in case, you know, if I wanted to clip some roses and give them to someone. I really wanted to punch Jacob in the face when I found them.

Finally, I reached Elle's just as she reached mine. I listened carefully to make sure I could still hear the mice. Oh, whew. They were still alive.

"Ready?" I asked. Elle nodded. We both unwrapped our presents.

**POV: Elle Thomas**

Everyone was so generous with their gifts. Carlisle and Esme both gave me wonderful-looking books- "May Bird and the Ever After" by Jodi Lynn Anderson, and "The Fire Within" by Chris D' Lacey. I promised myself to curl up with them later. **(TJ: Thou shalt do that too. Those are awesome books. In fact, look up Gregor the Overlander too.)**

Edward gave me a keyboard, and Bella a music book with a bunch of songs that she felt I would like. My jaw practically clunked into the floor when I got these, and I couldn't help but jump up and hug them both, screaming a million thank yous. I saw Alex grit his teeth out of the corner of my eye, and laughed when he did that.

Nessie and Jacob gave me a beautiful necklace with a wolf, an eagle, and a heart on it. They said it had "a specific meaning to each charm". I had no idea what. **(TJ: Wolf= Jacob and his people, Eagle=The Cullens- Eagles are beautiful, and predators, Heart= Humans, since they got the whole blood and heart thing goin' on. Also could symbolize Alex's love for her. You decide, and I'll decide eventually,too.)**

Emmett gave me a whole package of whoopee cushions,which was kind of nice. Rosalie gave me a picture frame. It was a kind of odd gift, but it was beautiful all the same.

When I reached Alex's present, I saw that he had just reached mine as well. My package seemed to make noises, and I wondered what could be in it.

"Ready?" Alex asked. I nodded. We both tore away at our wrappers. I laughed when I saw what he had gotten me. Over by Alex, his present was opened, revealing two mice in a cage. Alex laughed too.

I walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you. It's a really wonderful present," I said, and I felt Alex's arms twitch. _Oh. Maybe he's uncomfortable,_ I thought, and started to back away. But then suddenly strong arms pushed me in towards Alex,and back into the embrace. I turned around to glare at whoever had done it, and was not really surprised to see Emmett standing there, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Emmett, don't forget about the whoopee cushions. I also have paints, and an access to your room. You do not want to push it with me," I threatened.

"Oh, yeah? What would you do?" Emmett sneered back at me.

"Hmm. Well, how do you feel about Barbie and pink?" I asked, and was quite satisfied when I saw Emmett's smug face turn into a horrified one. He looked at Alice.

"She's another you!" he exclaimed. Alice smiled sweetly.

I started to tug out of the embrace again, but something stopped me again. "Emmett, I'm serious, I will go to the mall and buy all of the right materials to girlify your room," I threatened.

"It's not me this time," Emmett said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. That was when I noticed I was being stopped by another pair of arms around me. I turned around to Alex, shocked. His eyes were closed, and I could see his eyelids had a faint violet hue to them. I also noticed that his lips were up in a happy smile. I was really confused. _Alex_ was the one who hated me. I was the one who loved him. So why was he hugging me, and pleased about it? Not that I wasn't pleased too, but still, it was really strange.

That was when Alex opened his eyes. They were a beautiful, bright topaz. I hadn't ever seen his eyes, so it was kind of nice to see their color.

"Um...hello..." I said. Alex must have realized he was hugging me, because his arms flew off me at what seemed an impossible speed. I backed away slowly, which was a great amusement to everyone else.. Still confused about Alex, I turned my attention to the mice playing around in the cage. They seemed eager to get out, so I started to move towards them. A pale and cold arm stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Taking the mice out of the cage," I said, confused again.

"But, won't they try to run away?" Alex pointed out.

I ignored this reasonable fact and said, "Well, then I'll just have to catch them. By the way, what do you think I should name them?"

"How will you be able to tell them apart?" Emmett asked. Apparently, he had been eavesdropping in.

"Easy. See, I've noticed that this mouse is a bit more rambuncious than this one. And the other one is much more quieter. Watch them, and you'll notice how the rambuncious mouse is running around the cage, while the other one is just lying down. The quiet one is probably a girl."

"How can you tell? Don't you have to look at their butts to tell their sex?" Emmett asked.

"Girls are more mature than boys. It's a proven fact," I said.

"Are not! I am the king of maturity!" Emmett exclaimed, angrily crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh huh. And you playing around like a little kid is a sign of this?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep!"

All of us girls rolled our eyes.

"So? What _are _you going to name them?" Edward asked, changing the subject before Emmett realized we had insulted him.

"Hmm. Let's name the girl...Kammie. And the boy..." I looked over to Alex for help.

"Uh...how 'bout Darren? Kinda sounds rambuncious," he shrugged.

"Perfect!"

Alex looked embarrased. I wondered why he did.

Everyone unwrapped their presents after that, and when Nessie got that new kind of iPod, she looked at Edward like he was nuts. "Da-Edward, last Christmas you gave me an iPod. I really do not need a knew one."

"Yes, but this one has more storage room!"

Nessie looked over at Jacob and rolled her eyes. I giggled. I had noticed Bella had the exact same response to stuff like that. Maybe it rubbed off on Nessie. **(TJ: Note- As Elle does not know they are vampires yet, she also does not know Bella and Edward are Nessie's parents. Just wanted to clear that up.)**

When dinner came around that night, it was delicious, as usual, and also as usual, the Cullens, except for Nessie, didn't eat. I had gotten used to seeing them not eating, but wondered if they ever got hungry. Maybe they eat later than me, and it's not a pretty sight, so they spare me, I thought, and Edward smiled when I thought this. I had this odd little paranoia-moment when I thought he had read my mind, but quickly scolded myself for thinking such odd things.

As I went to bed that night, listening to Kammie and Darren scurry around in her cage, I couldn't help but think that this was my best Christmas ever. I'm not sure whether it was because I shared it with the Cullens, especially Alex. I wondered what the rest of the year would be like. Okay, so maybe there were only 5 days left until New Year's Eve, but still. I had a feeling that it would be quite interesting.

* * *

**Yes! I am finally done with chapter 6! It took a long time! The next chapter involves New Year's! The "awkward moment" you guys have suggested is coming up in the next chapter! Review!**

**Have a Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**TJ  
**


	8. The Truth and a Kiss

**Konichiwa! I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

**I went ice-skating on Christmas! And fell on my butt twice in a row! And it was my first time! I want to go again! And ice-skating will be incorporated into this chapter1  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own twilight, so me want to cry.**

**Dedication: To the people who made the twilight movie songs. I'm listening to the CD right now on my Zen. Thanks, you guys.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Truth and a Kiss  
**

**POV: Elle Thomas**

The days after Christmas were just as wonderful as the day itself. Alex didn't seem so ticked off, and Emmett made sure everyone had a snowball fight. He creamed all of us, of course, but it was really fun.

But everything was really wonderful on New Year's Eve night. Miraculously, the snow had not melted by then, which was much to Bella's disappointment, but it was my happiness. Alice was letting me borrow her ice skates to use on the pond that was near their house. I had asked her what it was like to skate during the night, and she said it was awesome. Alex had been forced to go with me. I had absolutely no problem with that at all, but I think that Alex did, because the whole walk to the pond was filled with negative mumblings from said boy.

"What is your problem?" I finally got up the nerve to ask, after we were half-way to the pond

Alex looked at me like he no clue what I ment. I sighed. Though I really liked the boy, I still couldn't believe that he was this oblivious about everything.

"Why are you so negative now? Listen, I know what the message on the back of the sketch ticked you off, but there is no reason for you to still be so angry about it all the time," I scolded.

Alex's face grew angry. "No reason? Are you nuts?! Have you forgotten what I am?"

Suddenly he stopped, and I wondered why until my brain processed what he had said.

"Wait. What exactly do you mean by that last sentence?" I asked, my breathing getting heavier. I had a feeling that all of the Cullens' odd abilities, like being able to not live on air for so long and various other things, were about to be explained.

Alex hit himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"Alex. Tell me now," I demanded.

Finally, after what seemed such a long time, he lifted his head from his hands. He grabbed my arm with brute-strength and started tugging me in the opposite way we had been going, back to the house.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I'm bringing you back to the house. It's time you were told the truth."

"Truth about what?"

Alex looked back at me, his golden eyes sad. I wished nothing more than to take that sadness out of them.

"About our family. Tell me, Elle, do you believe in vampires?"

**POV: Alex Cullen**

I stood by the wall outside of Carlisle's study as he explained our existence to Elle. I could hear them speaking anyway, and believe it or not, I wanted to actually not be in there when Carlisle told Elle. I didn't want to see the disgust on her face or see her scared eyes as she realized she was living with monsters.

"...so as you can see, Elle, we need yout to not tell anyone about our secret," I heard Carlisle say.

I heard Elle sit down in a chair, probably in front of Carlisle's desk. "I can't believe..."

"What? That we're so incredibly awesome vampires?" Emmett suggested, trying to get a laugh. I heard an arm flying through the air and an, "OUCH!"

It was probably Edward who did this. He was really the only one who could stand up with Emmett and win.

"No. That I couldn't realize this before now! God, am I an idiot!" Elle exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was just like Elle to be funny during a time like this. She probably didn't even notice how funny she was. Girls usually are oblivious to their good qualities. Suddenly I remembered what Elle had told me, about people being like rice balls. I couldn't help but think she was like, except for one little small detail- girls were even more like rice balls. **(TJ: In the manga, they're not called rice balls. They're called onigiri. I'm going to call them that from now on. Onigiri is so much more fun to say.)**

I immediately regreted laughing, though, when Edward said, "You just made Alex laugh."

I cringed, waiting for her reaction. But it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, because Elle just said, "Tell Alex that I'm not going to comment."

"Tell Elle that she is commenting by saying she is not going to comment, " I whispered.

Edward sighed, but went ahead and translated. Elle laughed. "Hey, Edward, since vampires have super hearing, wouldn't Alex be able to here me if I whispered?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll just talk to him by that. Sorry that you'll probably have to talk for him, though, since the boy won't move his stubborn butt from the hallway."

I laughed again. Amazingly, I was perfectly fine with her insulting me right now. I guess that was because I was finally back to the old Alex, not the old-old Alex. The old Alex was the one who was a bit happier, the one who would do anything to make Elle smile or laugh. Not the one who was trying to tick her off or give her space, which she obviously didn't want. She just wanted us to be best friends. Or maybe possibly more...?

_No way, Alex. She could never like you. She said that she didn't want to. You know that when humans set something in their mind, it stays that way, _my reasonable side scolded.

_But it could still happen, right? _my stupid side wondered.

_Well... I suppose it could..._

Finally I stopped arguing with myself when I remembered that Edward could read minds. I thought quickly, _Edward, don't you dare rely any of this onto Elle!_

"No problem, buddy," Edward said.

"What?"

"Sorry, Elle. Alex was just wanting me to do something for him."

"Do what?"

"Can't say."

I heard Elle's impatient huff. That girl was _way_ too nosy for her own good. But then again, she wasn't too nosy. Damn, love sure did make you confused.

"Alex?" I heard Elle whisper.

"He's listening," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward. Hey, Alex, can you come in now?" Elle said quietly.

_Nope, _I thought.

"Alex says no."

"And why can't he?"

_Because I have a feeling Emmett will do something incredibly stupid when I do._

"Because he thinks Emmett will be himself."

"Oh, okay then. Fine, Alex, then I'm coming outside to talk to you," Elle said, and I heard her light feet tap across the wooden floor of the study as she walked to the door. I walked across the hallway to sit down on the floor. I didn't need to, but I had a feeling Elle would want to sit down while she was talking to me.

The door opened, and I saw Elle standing there, looking beautiful, as always. She had taken her coat and gloves off, but she had left her purple beanie hat on. It made her look less like a girl, which I couldn't help but think was odd. All of the girls I knew liked to flaunt their girl-ness. I guessed that Elle was a bit of a tomboy. It was different, but in a good way.

Elle sat down beside me. Her body heat was comforting, and I was surprised when she didn't flinch away from my cold skin. I suppose that she was used to it by now.

"So...now you know our secret," I said. It was the only thing that I could think of to say. The grandfather clock chimed from the living room, telling everyone it was eleven o'clock. Elle didn't look exhausted, but then again, she had stayed up later than this.

"Yep. I'm still amazed that I didn't realize it before. I'm a huge idiot," Elle said. She laughed at herself.

"I'll have to say I agree," I teased her, which made Elle laugh harder. She didn't seem to be bothered by the insults.

"But none of us hold it against you. Usually, humans never find out. We're really practiced at hiding our vampireism. That's what comes from being immortal and not having to sleep, I guess," I shrugged.

"Yeah, endless time to practice. Hey, I have a question," Elle asked.

I asked hesitantly, "What is it?"

"What's it like not to sleep?"

"You do know that when you're not asleep then you're awake, right?" I asked, teasing her.

Elle blushed. "You're right, it is a stupid question. I guess I'm just wondering what it was like to not dream, while you're unconscious."

"Well, I don't really miss dreaming. I used to get horrible nightmares when I was human. How can you like to have horrible things like those?" I shuddered. I was really lucky to not be able to sleep.

"That part is bad, I guess, but I would hate not to be able to dream. When you dream, you can fantasize whatever, whenever. it can be about anything, and the impossible gets to happen. Even when you have nightmares, it's still fine, because you realize what you would hate to lose. Nightmares may help you in life. Like, if you have a nightmare about drowning, and during the dream you find a way to save someone that could actually happen, and then when someone starts to drown, you will know how to save someone," Elle said, looking up at the ceiling.

I considered what she had said for a few seconds, longer than I usually thought about things. I suppose that nightmares could be good. Maybe it would be cool to dream. I wondered what Elle dreamed about. I decided to go ahead and ask.

"Elle, what do you dream about?" I asked. I was trying to shut out the noise coming from the study, including Emmett's bewildered whispers, consisting of, "Are they seriously talking about dreaming? What kind of BEEP! is that?"

**(TJ: Sorry. I don't want to use curses in this story.)**

To my surprise, Elle blushed, and her previous blush had just faded, so it was easy to see the blood rush up to her face. I tried to swallow the venom that was welling in my mouth as I smelt her beautiful blood.

"Well, um..." I heard Edward try to hold back his laughter. "I dream about home, and being in a fantasy world, and..."

Her face got even redder, and she shut her mouth, biting on her lower lip.

"And what?" I asked. I could feel myself growing excited.

"And, um, uh...oh, Edward, just tell him! I can't!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Emmett, you get to do it," I heard Edward say, and he whispered something so low that even I couldn't make it out.

Emmett's loud guffaws could be heard all throughout the house. "She...dreams...about...you!" he yelled between laughs.

I looked at Elle, amazed. Her face looked like a tomato, and she looked incredibly embarrased. I didn't say anything, even after Emmett stopped laughing. I wondered what was the right way to respond to this. Elle looked very fearful, and her eyes betrayed her fears that she wondered what I would say. I also noticed that she wasn't breathing in anticipation. I grew scared as I realized she could die from not breathing, so I quickly changed the subject, hoping that was the right thing to do.

"So, do you still want to go ice-skating? We still have fifty minutes or so 'til midnight," I asked.

Elle started breathing again, and she exclaimed happily, "Yes! Definitely, yes!"

**POV: Elle Thomas**

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked, skating over to me. I still had not gone onto the ice yet. It was my first time, and I was scared that with no wall to hold onto, like in the ice rinks back at home that my cousin had told me about, I would fall, a lot.

"Um, this is my first time, and I was kinda wondering if, you know, " I stammered. Alex smiled knowingly.

"You want me to help you?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly.

Alex waved me closer. I slipped my hand into his. It felt warm, but I was probably just confused, since the temperature out there was the same temperature as his skin.

I took my first few tentative steps onto the ice. My ankles wobbled inside the ice skates, but not too much.

_Even if you fall, Alex will catch you, _I said, trying to braven myself up.

Alex started to skate slowly, while I just scooted forward. I knew my slow speed was probably irritating to him, but, amazingly, he was incredibly kind about it.

"You'll never go anywhere if you just scoot like that. Try to mimic me," Alex said, and he sat me on a rock. I watched him carefully as he skated around the pond. I tried to focus on the way his feet moved, but I could only think that he was wonderfully graceful. As he finished the his turn around the ice, he came to help me back out onto the ice.

I tried to remember how Alex had skated, moving his feet to the side. I was amazed with myself when I actually started to skate fast. I laughed as I circled the pond. I was even able to do a figure 8, one of my life goals.

"That's it!" Alex shouted. His face looked like a proud parent's.

Suddenly, I slipped and started to fall toward the ice. But before my head could even clunk into the ice, Alex had his arms around me. I turned around to say thank you, but was stopped by his eyes. They were truly beautiful in the moonlight.

Then his eyes widened, and they were struck by conflict. Finally, they hardened with decision, and his head lowered down to mine. My head raised of its own accord, and my heart pounded as my mind raced.

_There's no way that he would want to kiss me! I'm the one who's head over heels, right?_

But still, when our lips touched, it certainly did feel like he loved me just as much I loved breath smelled wonderful as it mingled in my mouth. What was even better than the kiss was that Alex's watch beeped as it showed us that it was midnight just as our lips touched. A million different people would be kissing at the same time as us, as a resolution for the New Year, but not many of them would be an odd pair like us.

Our heads parted as our kiss ended, and Alex was looking just as surprised as I felt. But still, he smiled.

"Would now be an okay time to ask about these dreams of yours?" he asked, and I could help but laugh a bit. Alex set me back up straight, and I hesitantily placed my head on his shoulder. He sighed happily when I did so.

"This is so weird," I couldn't help but say, and Alex laughed.

"Yep. Who woulda thought this could happen?" he asked, gesturing at us.

"But I don't really mind," I admitted.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh. I'm pefectly fine with this. In fact, I'm more than fine..."

"Me too."

The fireworks started then, and Alex and I skated over to the rock he had placed me on earlier to watch them.

I laid my head back on his shoulder as we sat down. I was very happy at the moment, but I was still surprised that Alex liked me too.

_Oh, just stop thinking and enjoy this while you can, _I thought.

I sighed, and Alex looked down at me. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just can't help but think this won't last for long," I said.

"I'd convince you that that would never happen, but I think that we have to get back to the house before Esme gets worried," Alex said.

We started walking back to the house.

* * *

**This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. Hope you liked it too.**

**I wonder how long I canmake this story...I know what's going to happen, at least, but I don't want to stop writing this. Chances are, I'll only make five more chapters or so.**

**Review, please!**

**Song of the Chapter: Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood. Listen to it.  
**


	9. Girlfriend and Boyfriend

**Creepy Robot: WE ARE NOW AT CHAPTER EIGHT. PART-AY. PART-AY.**

**Me: *looking away* Alrighty, then...hehehe *whispering into walkie-talkie* Who the heck let the robot in? Get it out!**

**Creepy Robot: YOU MUST SAY DISCLAIMER BEFORE I LEAVE.**

**Me: *grumbling* Fine. I do not own Twilight or any of the properties belonging to Stephenie Meyer. *to robot* Now will you leave?**

**Creepy Robot: FIRST I NEED TO TRY ON THIS THONG. *holds up pink thong***

**Me: Okay, that's it! *pushes robot out of house and sits back down* Okay, now that that is over, let's start Chapter 8, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Girlfriend and Boyfriend  
**

**POV: Alex Cullen**

When Emmett's eyes first caught sight of Elle's hand in mine, he burst out laughing. Of course, everyone else came down the stairs as soon as that happened. I wondered if I would get in trouble if I kicked Emmett's butt with my sound-wave ability, and, in answer to my thought, Edward said, "Anh, go ahead. He deserves it."

I concentrated on Emmett and let all of the sound-waves in the room bounce up to him and thrust him out the door. As they did so, Esme sighed. "Can't you get along with your brothers for just one night?"

"Mom, it's impossible to get along with Emmett. He's so retarded he doesn't understand anything," I pointed out, and I could see that Esme was trying hard not to smile in agreement.

"Aw, shut it," Emmett said, walking in. Rosalie went up to him and kissed him to make him feel better, while everyone pointedly looked away. Everyone knew what those two got into during the night. Well, everyone except Elle.

"Hey, Emmett, I have a question," Elle asked.

I looked at her, surprised. "Do not try to ask him about anything bathroom-related. Trust me, you do not want to go into that subject," I warned her, and Elle giggled adorably.

"Shoot," Emmett said.

"Was Alex still such a pain when you first met him?" Elle asked in a teasing voice. The teasing was, of course, towards me.

"Hell yeah! I think the first thing he said when he got here was, 'What a dump.'" Emmett said.

Elle looked at me. No doubt she was wondering if I actually said that. I sighed. "I did not say that, Emmett. I said, 'What a dump,' and then I said, 'Ahh!' because Esme nearly tried to kill me," I corrected him.

Elle looked at Esme, incredulous, while everyone laughed at her expression. I squeezed her hand, and Elle smiled. "Esme, thank you for not killing Alex. Otherwise I wouldn't have met him," she said, and looked at me.I kissed her gently.

Everything was silent, except for the retard Emmett going, "Ooooooooh!"

I picked up a decorative sword that hung on the wall and flung it at Emmett's head, still kissing Elle. Emmett caught it, of course, but I could see Esme fuming out of the corner of my eye. "Alexander James Cullen, don't you dare throw my decoratives!" she yelled. I ignored her and broke the kiss. Elle hugged me, and I put my arm around her shoulders. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Hey, are you sure you're Alex? The Alex I know usually isn't this kind, except to his roses," Edward joked, and Elle's eyes widened at the last word.

"Ooh! I almost forgot to ask you! Alex, can I use those three empty rose beds?" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed at her random question, and I smiled at her.

"Of course," I said. "What for?"

"I'm going to make a painting out of them!" Elle excalimed happily.

I blinked at this odd idea. "Um...what of?" I asked carefully.

Elle looked stumped. "Well, uh, I'm not exactly sure yet..." she trailed off.

Esme put a hand on my love's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful," she said. Elle smiled at this kind comment.

"Thank you," she said, and Esme smiled encouragingly.

There was one of those awkward silences, and finally Bella said, "Well, anyway, I'm sure you're very tired after all that's, um, happened today." She looked pointedly at my arm around Elle, and said girl blushed.

"Yes, I am. Good night, everyone," Elle said, and started to head up the stairs. I followed her, and stood in Elle's bedroom doorway while she gathered her pjs to change into. Her pjs were cute, with stars and moons all over them. Elle blushed when she turned around to see me standing in her doorway, watching her.

"Um, sorry these are kinda immature. They were the only pjs I had left and..."

I walked over to Elle and held her hand. "They're cute," I said softly, and Elle smiled.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked.

"Shoot," I said, trying to impersonate Emmett.

"Are we girlfriend and boyfriend? I'm just curious."

"Well, is that want you want us to be?" I asked.

"I don't know...I suppose..." Elle said shyly. I kissed her forehead.

"Then, hello, girlfriend," I said.

"Can I go change, boyfriend?" Elle joked.

"Of course, girlfriend," I smiled, and Elle laughed. She hugged me and walked out her bedroom door to the bathroom.

* * *

**I know, it was short, but it was kind of just something to satisfy everyone before I could get some inspiration. Help...?**


	10. AN 2

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I used to (remember when I could update every two days. I really wish I could still do that...)**

**It's actually been for a very simple reason. **

**No idea what to do in the next chapter. **

**So, for chapter 9, I'm winging it. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually come up with something. I think I already know how this story ends. And, no, this is not a series fanfic. This is a one-book fanfic. I don't know if someone was actually wondering that, but I just wanted to clear that up, just in case. I don't think that it would work in two or more books. Plus, I'm kinda getting tired of Twilight (my best friend who loves Twilight: OMG! WHAT?!). The buzz from it is just over. Now I'm more into Tokyo Mew Mew. My faves do change constantly. But, Twilight is getting sort of old now, since everything about it has past...maybe I'll get back into it when the New Moon trailers come out. **

**So, yeah, hopefully I 'll get Chapter 9 up soon. Sorry I've made you wait for...how long has it been? I need to check. One momentum... today is the eleventh, right? Well, sorry I've made you wait 12 days for me to put it up. Dang. It's seemed longer than that. **

**You know what? I'm probably just going to make two more chapters, and then it'll be done. Sorry, but that's the only thing I can do for now. So, yeah. **

**I'll try to get some new ideas!**

**Signed,**

**TJ  
**


	11. The Ending, sorta

**Ooh, I am SO getting murdered for this one...**

**I'm abandoning this fanfic. I'm sorry. I've lost interest. But, luckily, it isn't a full abandonment. Just a sorta one. I'm going to tell you how the rest of the story was supposed to go. So your thirst will be semi-satisfied. Now, to help me, here is... Alex!**

**Alex: I can't believe you're abandoning this story.**

**Oh, shut it Alex. Now, where should I start...?**

**Alex: At the beginning? But it's just a suggestion.**

**I could do without the sarcasm, sir. Would Elle enjoy you being like this?**

**Alex: Well, that question can be explained simply, with the rest of the story, or the summary, which is apparently as much as you are doing.**

**I have duck-tape, and I'm not afraid to use it, mister. *weilds ducktape***

**Well, anyway, here we go:**

**How the rest of the story was supposed to go**

**~ All the Cullens would get an e-mail saying that they had gone against the vampire law by making Alex into a vampire. The Volturi seem to thinks that 13 is the age of children. Here is a little excerpt from that bit.**

**Alex: Which just means that she's making this up as she goes along.  
**

**Shut it, mister!**

**_Elle POV:_  
**

**_"Carlisle, I am filled with sorrow to be meeting you in battle, again," Aro said, shaking his white head._**

**_"It doesn't have to be a battle, Aro, if you will just listen for a minute," Carlisle pleaded. Aro shook his head._**

**_"No, my friend. As this is the second time this has happened, I cannot allow you to do so."_**

**_As I watched the two old friends talk back and forth, I couldn't believe this has happened. And I can't believe it's all over Alex. So he's 13. Big whoop. It's not like he's one of those vampire kids from a long time ago that killed all those people. He's more matured. He hasn't ever tried to kill me ever since I moved into the house, and most definitely since we've been going out._**

**_Aro isn't giving up on his idea of things, I can see that now. I just don't understand why he won't let anyone have a chance to tell him what is going on. Then, suddenly, I remember something Edward told me only a few days after I found out the Cullens were all vampires (give or take a little on Nessie). It was that the Volturi were very ashamed with themselves for getting something wrong for once, and that most of them were a bit bitter towards everyone who had helped the Cullens, and of course, the Cullens themselves. "They must have serious issues, then," I told Edward, and he laughed. "You have no idea."_**

**_Now I realized I really didn't have an idea. Here they were, standing before us. They must have serious issues to just be standing in front of us without excepting someone telling them the truth. _**

**_And then I get it. _**

**_This isn't about Alex at all. It's about getting back at the Cullens for what they did to the Volturi, twenty-odd years ago. I grit my teeth, and Alex, who is standing beside me, looks at me curiously._**

**_"Elle? What's wrong?" he asks, and as much as I want to tell him, I am much too angry for that. To everyone's surprise, I march right up to Aro and put my hand on his, letting him know I know what this is really all about. Aro looks down at me, surprised._**

**_"Well, aren't you a smart one," he murmers, too low for anyone else to hear. I try to whisper that low as well._**

**_"This is not right, at all. You're blaming Alex for something that you know is wrong, all just so you can get back at the Cullens. Revenge is totally over-rated, and frankly, anyone who does it is stupid. And yes, I know that I just called you stupid. You deserve it. Aren't the Volturi supposed to be the law-abiding and lawful vampires? Then right now you're going against your own purpose, and for what? A pitiful revenge? Trust me, there are people just waiting to take advantage of this and get you off your high-and-mighty thrones. Does that sound that great to you? If it doesn't I suggets you apologize to the Cullens right now and make your way back to Italy."_**

**_Aro looks sad and ashamed. I realize that I've just won the battle, and feel happy for myself. Alice is grinning at me, having had a vision of this before, and Jasper does too, taking in my emotions. Edward is grinning the widest, until he bends over and tells Alex. Then Alex is shining his pearly whites at me, and he runs out to grab me in a tight hug. "I knew you were a smart cookie," he murmers in my earm and I happily hug him tightly._**

**_"Well, I see now that we were wrong. Good-bye, Carlisle. I am sorry for causing you pain." Aro bows and makes his way back to the rest of the Volturi, no doubtedly telling them it was time to retreat. The Cullens come running up to me, congratulating me, most of them confused, but still happy the battle was over._**

**Alex: Okay, that was the best you have ever written.**

***grinning* You're just happy you get to hug Elle. **

**Alex: No, I happy that Elle is the one who saves the day. But isn't this kinda like Breaking Dawn?**

**How...? I'm not even gonna ask how you know about all that.**

**Alex: Good choice. Next.**

~ **Elle's rose-painting is revealed. She gets the idea when she watches an old video she found that her mother had packed for her.**

**Alex: Roll it!**

**_Alex POV_  
**

**_"Come on in, come on in," Elle said, waving us through my greenhouse. My arm was wrapped around her waist, and I was smiling. Ever since we had faced the Volturi, our relationship had been much less complicated._**

**_"Ooh, I can't wait to see your faces!" Alice exclaimed. As she could tell the future, she already knew what the rose-painting was of. So did Edward, but neither of those two were telling us what it was. Didn't want to give away the surprise, I guess._**

**_Elle smiled shyly and then walked with me to a curtained area. The curtain was not more than an old blanket that I had seen in her room before. It was much better than any new thing we could give her._**

**_"Ready?"_**

**_"Ready!" we chorused._**

**_"Alex, I need you to stand away. I want you to get it full blast," she said, and I smiled. I had already gotten the full blast of her feelings for me when she presented that painting of me in class. What more could she give me?_**

**_"Alright, good. One, two three!" Elle exclaimed, and ripped away the curtain to reveal a beautiful picture of different colored roses, silver for the floor, black for the sky, gold for the roof. And in it all was a solitary pair of a blue and a yellow rose. _**

**_I didn't get it. Seeing my confused expression, Elle laughed and exclaimed. "It's Belle and the Beast dancing, from that one scene in Beauty and the Beast," she said._**

**_I laughed once I understood. "Yep, now it makes perfect sense," I said, and kissed her gently on her nose._**

**_"Fits perfectly, doesn't it?" Alice asked Emmett._**

**_"Yep. Beauty and the Beast. Give ya two bucks if you can guess who the Beast is," Emmett laughed, and ran outside, me chasing after him, while the beautiful sound of Elle's laughter followed me. It did make sense though. Elle was even part of Belle's name, and I was a kind of beast. And now our love was engraved in a picture of flowers. And there was something else that was very special about those flowers. They stayed well all year round. _**

**_Just like Elle and me._**

**That was pretty much it! So, yea, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Note: Not really going to be on this account anymore.**

**Won't see ya later! :D**

**TJ**

**Twilight Jonhson**

**I'll miss ya'll!  
**


End file.
